Three-dimensional (3D) graphic models have wide variety of applications in a field of virtual reality, augmented reality, gaming, robotics, education, military, etc. 3D modelling comprises performing surface reconstruction where interactions between objects are reconstructed to create a 3D model.
Typically, 3D modeling comprises processing large data sets corresponding to object geometries to compose lifelike 3D models in real time. Such 3D modelling requires large storage space in the computing environment, and makes the process computationally expensive and time consuming. Rendering of the 3D models when done in real-time requires a large memory footprint, as a large number of geometries need to be displayed in high-resolution, comprising detailed textures, and in appropriate lighting conditions. Advantageous run time performance of 3D modelling systems can be achieved by reducing memory usage required for the computation and the storage of the 3D models.
A graphics engine configured to build voxel cells and portal graphs associated with 3D graphics data is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,988,431. This document is cited here as reference. Rendering shading and light effects on 3D computer graphics was already known in Ren et al. WO 2014159285. This document is also cited here as reference.
How a web server in communication with an external design application and an external display application facilitates rendering, display, navigation, and/or sharing of computer generated designs and models is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,245,064. This document is also cited here as reference.
However, the prior art is deficient in techniques that would integrate designing and display of 3D graphic models on a web server for providing virtual reality experience of 3D environments with greater virtual reality detail that is not only contained to the large wall, floor and roof features of the 3D space.